


Carnival

by ladybugseatppl



Category: TwitchRP, gta5 rp
Genre: Carnival fun, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, TwitchRP - Freeform, cross is a BITCH and gets sick easily on rides, drop outs (gang), twitch rp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugseatppl/pseuds/ladybugseatppl
Summary: Dropouts go to the Los Santos carnival, and Verity and Acidman end up spending time together playing carnival games and talking.
Relationships: Verity St James/Edward Cross





	Carnival

“I want to ride the Wheel of Fire!” June declared with a sense of urgency as she eyed the ticket booth. 

She was already on the way towards it as Easton called back towards her. “You sure you’re tall enough for the big kid rides, June?!”

“I’ll take out your heels with a razor scooter.” She called back with a dismissive hand wave behind her.

Easton turned to the others who stood clustered together by the side of a fries booth. 

“Well June’s riding rides, and I want to go too in case she throws up so I can make fun of her.” He said matter of fact, looking to Cross and Tyrone expectantly. 

“Yeah I’m coming.” Tyrone began to follow in June’s direction. Easton hovered back, waiting for the last three of the group to make up their mind. 

Cross glanced at Acidman, and Verity. 

“Can you even ride rides, Acidman?” 

“Ohhhh right, the whole oxygen tank thing or whatever.” Easton remembered. 

“Nope, but you guys go ahead.” Acidman tried to reassure them he would be fine on his own, but Verity interrupted by putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“You guys go have fun, I don’t want to ride anything anyway so I’ll stick with him. Call me when Cross gets sick.” 

“Cross isn’t going to get sick.” Easton scoffed.

Cross didn’t answer. 

“Go. Go ride things.” Verity shooed them with a quick peck to Cross’s cheek. 

Then it was just her and Acidman. 

“You any good at the games?” Verity asked, pulling a couple bucks from her bra. 

“Depends on the game.” 

They walked up to the first game they found on the path, which happened to be one of those dart games. She gave the money over to the clerk and watched in surprise and total awe as Acidman confidently picked up each dart and popped every balloon he aimed for. 

“Damn, you are good.” She whistled, offering the extra three dollars before the clerk even gave the spiel about double or nothing. And sure enough Acidman nailed each target. 

Soon she was being handed a stupidly oversized Paw Patrol German Shepard dog. She wanted to make a comment about being a lawyer- not a cop, but the sheer surprise of holding something twice as wide as her husband was enough to forget about it. 

“Hey, I wanna play that ping pong game, can I have another two dollars?” 

“Uh, sure. Lemme get another lemonade- it’s not far. I’ll meet you back here.” 

—

After one successful trip to the lemonade stand, juggling three giant stuffed dog and a drink, she came back to Acidman holding a large lizard on his shoulder. 

She paused, staring with a sort of quizzical look before Acidman spoke up. 

“I’m a father now.” 

“I gave you two dollars, how did you...” 

“I got all of them in the red cup. The man was impressed and gave me more balls to try.”

"Aw. That's because you're such a people person, Acidman."

From somewhere he pulls out a second lizard and Verity has to take a step back as he says, "I got one for Cross, too."

"Oh! I see that. How on earth…"

"It's not that hard."

"Uh huh. Let's go show Cross."

They make their way to the Ring of Fire and find the rest of their gang standing there huddled around a trash can that poor Cross is emptying the contents of his stomach into. 

"Oh, hello Verity!" June calls as sweetly as she can. "Cross threw up. What a bitch."

"Look alive, bud. Your wife's here," Tyrone murmurs to Cross, patting his back. 

Cross looks up, completely green around the gills as he tries to clean his face up. "Oh. Uh, welcome back."

Verity pulls a pouty face and tugs her husband away to fuss over him and clean him up, struggling to do so with her hands full. "I told you you shouldn't go. Happens every time."

Acidman quickly stepped up to him and gently moved the second lizard, letting it crawl from his hand to Cross’s shoulder. 

Cross looked over to the creature on his shoulder. 

“What’s this.”

“I got you a son.” 

“I’m too young to be a father.” Cross grumbled, gratefully grabbing Verity’s cup to down the watery lemonade… “How did you get the Chase plushie?” 

“Oh Acidman won it for me.” 

"Oh, watch out, Cross. Acidman is gonna steal your wife!" Easton shouts from where they left him.

"It's okay. I got Cross something, too." Acidman says, gesturing pointedly to the lizard on Cross's shoulder. "If you give me more money, I could probably win everyone something."

"You wanna bet, Acidman?" Easton sneers, pulling out the little money he's managed to make this week.

"Yeah. How much you got?"

The day was a good one.


End file.
